


Always

by propangel



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: Please don't leave me...
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 2





	Always

  


She wants him. The ache in her breasts and her clit tell her that, but she wants more of this first. This delicious build up. But her body starts to run away from her and she thrusts her hips more firmly against him, widening her legs as if to invite him in.

"Patience," Harm says, and she tries to slow down, to recover her breathing. Her body must be holding onto the memory of fear, because she can't quite make herself cooperate-this is fight and flight both. Her hips thrust again, his erection brushing fully against her.

"Harm," she purrs.

"Shh," he says and lifts himself off her an inch. She whimpers and he kisses her to quiet her. "I love you," he says. "And I'm not going anywhere."

His hand that had been on her face snakes its way between their bodies, fingers finding her clit. He presses down and she grinds herself into his hand, bucking against his touch. His fingers get slippery quickly; she is soaking with need now, hips seeking something that isn't there, her hands grasping at her breast, at his hair.

"Harm," she moans with want.

This doesn't usually happen as quickly. Usually he can take his time with her, tasting and touching, a pleasure they both enjoy. Today she knew she was stressed, but had no idea this would be so fast, so good.

"Please, Harm," she pleads, and she isn't sure if she wants him to pinch her breast or kiss her mouth or sheathe himself deeply within her all at once and then some. "Please."

He looks down at her with bright eyes. She has paid no attention to what he wants, not this time, but it doesn't seem to matter. She knows that gaze, and if his need is not as frantic as hers that makes it no less urgent. And there he is, thrusting hard inside her.

Harm withdraws almost entirely so he can push himself back in, pressing on her inside walls, hitting the spot he knows will drive her wild. She pulls back when he does so when she raises her hips to meet him, the friction spikes and her hips protest. She wants to wrap her legs around him, but her thighs quiver with effort, so she plants her feet and arches her back as she thrusts her hips. Again and again, in and out, their hands pressing against her breast in time, his pelvic bone colliding with her clit.

"Oh," she moans. "Oh, oh," and she is tossing her head and has lost their rhythm and still there is Harm, deep inside her, here with her, always, always. She climaxes with a gasp, her whole body shaking as the pleasure crashes over her.

It takes Harm another moment to finish, and she enjoys the feeling of his final thrusts as she slowly comes back to earth. He kisses her again, gently this time, and pulls slowly away from her body as if he worries she might not let him go.

She scratches her fingers down his chest and smiles, but drops her hands and legs to the mattress.

She is hazy and warm now, the thoughts that have crowded her mind for the last hours finally quiet. Beside her, she hears Harm catching his breath, and she lets her heart slow with his. She should clean up, but already she can feel herself curling toward him, sleep creeping in. It has been a long day.

Harm starts to pull away to get up and relieve himself. He also wants to grab something for Mac to clean up with.

His movement causes her to blink open her eyes. "Please don't leave me," she murmurs into the darkness.

Her words tug at his heart and he turns to stroke her hair to soothe her to sleep.

Maybe they will take that trip to Newport Beach this weekend. Maybe some quality time alone will calm her fearful heart. Maybe all she needs is Harm, warm beside her in the dark of night.

"I will always come back to you," Harm whispers, holding her close. As Mac drifts off, she lets them both believe it.


End file.
